Recuerdos perdidos
by Emmeline D
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un agente pierde la memoria después de los 13? ¿Y si KND desea recuperar a ese agente? (mala para summary.. lean e.é) -pretendo cambiar el título más adelante-


_**Bueno, he vuelto en gloria y majestad (?) a mis terrenos de FF. Vengo con una historia nueva, que espero les guste y me ayuden a construirla, ya sea dando ideas, o críticas constructivas.  
Por ahora, sólo les dejaría el prólogo, para ver si la historia llama la atención y están dispuestos a seguirla c:**_

Aclaraciones!:  
**...:** -diálogo entre personajes-  
**-...-** -acciones de los personajes-  
**_"..."_** -pensamientos de los personajes-  
****** **-cambio de escena-

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_**La Entrevista**_

- Descríbase.

- Tengo quince años. Mi pelo es largo y negro, por lo general lo uso trenzado bajo una boina roja. Me gusta mucho usar un vestido azul y zapatos blancos. Es mi "tenida" preferida desde que tengo memoria. Hace unos años me mudé y cambié de ciudad. Nunca supe los motivos, ni tampoco me interesa saberlos, ya que estoy muy feliz donde estoy viviendo.

- ¿Cómo es su vida? Digamos, a rasgos generales.

- ¿Cómo es mi vida? Bueno, voy a un buen colegio, tengo un novio maravilloso hace dos meses, mi relación con mi hermana mayor ha mejorado considerablemente –de lo poco y nada que puedo recordar de años anteriores-, y todo va marchando a la perfección, como siempre debió ser.

- ¿Y su infancia? ¿Cómo fue?

- ¿Mi infancia? Debo ser honesta: no recuerdo mucho. Aparte de que vivía en otra ciudad, tenía mi grupo de amigos -como cualquier niño normal-, tenía buenas notas en la escuela… Y eso sería. Los recuerdos de esa etapa de mi vida son muy vagos… _"aunque dicen que cuando uno recuerda poco de su infancia, es porque tuvo una muy buena"- _pensó la chica.

- Dígame, ¿Le gustaría retomar contacto con aquellas personas con las que compartió?

- No sabría decirlo muy bien, ya que ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres. Sí, es un poco frío decirlo así, pero es que ¡han pasado tantos años! Y mi memoria no es tan buena para esas cosas, creo… O tal vez, esas personas no fueron tan importantes en mi vida, sino, me hubiesen marcado mucho más, ¿no cree? Habrían hecho un gran impacto, que hubiese difícil de olvidar –tomó algo de aire antes de continuar-. Eso sí, a veces, cuando trato de recodar, siento un gran vacío en mi corazón. Siento que algo me falta, tal vez alguien, o alguna cosa que no hice en aquellos días… Pero esa duda queda, junto con un mal sabor en mi boca. A veces, esa misma duda me inquieta por las noches, al dormir.

- ¿Y eso le afecta en la vida diaria?

- Bueno… -dudó un poco antes de continuar- Tengo un sueño recurrente, donde viajo en naves un poco rústicas, junto con otros niños, cumpliendo algo así como "misiones". Sí, es muy fantástico, que hasta a mí me da risa confesarlo… -bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, y sonrió antes de continuar-. Sólo sé que veo unos lentes, unos lentes de sol. Siempre me gustaron, o tal vez la persona que los llevaba. Más allá no recuerdo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que todo lo que sueña es verdad?

- ¿Qué? –Cinco miro a la cara de su interlocutor, antes de largarse a reir a carcajadas-. Eso sería técnicamente imposible. Es lindo soñar de vez en cuando, pero uno siempre tiene que volver y aceptar su realidad.

Abigail se levantó de su asiento, le dio la mano a su interlocutor, y antes de retirarse, le sonrió con un "Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Espero serles de ayuda".

* * *

Al retirarse de la entrevista, Abigail tenía planeado juntarse con su novio, que la esperaría en una heladería cercana al edificio donde ella estaría.  
Arregló su vestido, pasó al baño a retocar su delineado y su labial, junto con ver si su peinado estaba perfecto –como le había enseñado su hermana-. Aquél día lo llevaba suelto, y caía crespo sobre sus hombros. Nunca se había dado cuenta que se veía tan bien así, porque solía preferir andar con su trenza, ya que le era más cómodo.  
Al salir del edificio, empezó a caminar un tanto rápido, para no hacerle esperar tanto y, mientras revisaba su móvil, no se percató de la joven que luego chocó con ella.

- ¡Disculpa! No estaba prestando atención.

Abby –cómo solían llamarle-, comenzó a ayudar a la chica a recoger unos papeles que se habían esparcido por el suelo. La chica mascullaba cosas inentendibles mientras recogía los papeles lo más rápido que sus manos lo permitían.

- No importa –dijo en un tono seco-. Tal vez fue mi culpa, por salir atrasada de la casa. ¡El jefe me va a matar!

- ¿Tienes que ir muy lejos? –preguntó Abby.

- No. Por suerte, ya estaba llegando –apuntó al edificio del cual hace poco Abby había salido-. Tengo que ir allá.

Cuando terminaron de recoger los papeles, la chica salió corriendo, gritando un "¡Gracias!" mientras se alejaba. Abby se quedó mirándola: era un poco más baja que ella, pecosa y pelirroja; un tanto desaliñada para arreglarse y vestirse, pero bueno… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Si ella hasta poco era así.  
Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, volvió a retomar su camino hacia la heladería. Aunque iba pensando en su novio, había algo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza:

_¿Dónde he visto a esa pelirroja? ¿Por qué se me hace tan conocida?_

* * *

_**Les agradezco a mi imouto-chan, Ana, por ser la primera en leer el borrador, y a mi imouto-chan Jazz, por ser una ayuda para modificar un poco este prólogo. Les dedico este primer escrito a ellas, porque las amo, porque comparten mi amor por KND, y por ser muy buenas amigas, aunque la distancia entre países nos separe por muchos kilometros.**_

_**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, y espero sus comentarios! :D**_

_**Atte.: Emmeline D.**_


End file.
